The present invention relates to a wheel cover for a car wheel, and particularly to one which has securing members shaped such that a steel ring can be securely connected thereto.
Nowadays, most cars have a wheel covers fitted to the wheels such that the wheels can have a more pleasing appearance. The wheel cover has securing members spaced apart on the edge for permitting a steel ring to be fitted thereto. Thus, the wheel cover can be fitted onto the wheel by engaging the steel ring and an outer side protrusion of the securing member with the inner side of the wheel.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional securing member 10 of a steel ring has an upper confining protrusion 101, and a lower confining protrusion 102 on an inner side; the upper and the lower confining protrusions 101, 102 has a space in between substantially same as the thickness of the steel ring (not shown ) of the wheel cover. The steel ring is connected to the wheel cover by depressing same into the space between the upper and the lower confining protrusions 101, 102.
However, the steel ring is found to easily fall off the confining protrusions 101, 102 and move to lower side of the lower confining protrusion 102 when same is depressed hard for connection with the wheel cover, or under violent movement.
Referring to FIG. 5, another conventional securing member of a steel ring has a main body 20 and two confining plates 30.
The main body 20 has an engaging block 201 on a top end of the inner side. The confining plates 30 are each provided on a respective side of the main body 20 with apertures 202 formed between same and the main body 20. The confining plates 30 each has a gap 30 on a top end.
The steel ring of the wheel cover is fitted onto between the engaging block 201 and the gaps 301 of the confining plates 30.
However, it is found that the securing member has an disadvantage that the steel ring is likely to fall into the apertures 202 when the steel ring is depressed hard in assembling because the main body 20 is elastic. Consequently, the main body 20 would be deformed and break. Moreover, because the main body 20 is only connected to the wheel cover from a bottom, the strength of connection is not optimal.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing member for a steel ring of a wheel cover which is strong, and can help the steel ring located in position securely.
The securing member of the present invention includes a main body, two lateral supporting plates and a confining block.
The main body projects from an inner side of the wheel cover, and has an engaging protrusion on an inner side.
The lateral supporting plates extend inwardly of the wheel cover from two sides of the main body. The lateral supporting plates each has a gap on a top such that a receiving space is formed between same and the engaging protrusion for the steel ring.
The confining block is formed on the inner side of the main body to support the steel ring.
The main body is connected to the wheel cover from a bottom as well as two sides of a lower end portion to have a relatively strong connection.